This invention relates to fluid activated, (i.e., gas) guns and in particular the invention relates to a large diameter gas gun having a quick release mechanism for a heavy projectile.
Reliable, repeatable and non-explosive procedures for validating transducers used for monitoring simulated high energy environments are desired. A validated transducer is one which produces an output signal which is not only calibrated but is validated, that is, it makes a correct measurement of the applied parameter of interest. One method for measuring and testing the transducers is to produce a simulate high energy environment by means of a gas gun.
The ability of a gas gun to produce controlled and repeatable shock inputs is an attractive alternative to high explosive techniques which are typically used to test ground shock transducers. Typically, gas guns accelerate projectiles which are small (on the order of 6 inches in diameter or less) and which achieve high velocities. Small bores, however, limit the ability of known gas guns to test transducers in soils, because they are unable to produce large shock fields which are desirable for such tests.